I Lived
by AvengersAreXmen
Summary: Poe Dameron x OC Not Good At Summary's
1. Chapter 1

**STAR WARS THE FORCE AWAKENS IS SO GOOD, I LOVE IT SO MUC**

 **anyway, here goes.**

Chapter One

Welcome To Jakku

A three toned beeping sound comes from my pocket and I whip out my Holodisc, it's a disc that can project holograms and recieve typed messages, it can even decode messages. A small message from General Organa shows on the screen 'Dameron landing in approximately two minutes landing site 3.' I smile at the message, only giving the information I need, so like the General. Landing Site 3 is just in between two water vapour collectors, just wet of here. I have been based on Jakku for quite a few years, a spy for the Resistance, watching out for the First Order, a few shady things have been going down lately, mostly near the town that I'm based at, so I'm getting a bit of 'unneeded' help from an old friend of mine, Poe Dameron. I hop on my brown speeder, a small, one person speeder, curtesy of the Resistance, speeding towards the Jankor Outpost, A.K.A Landing Site 3. Once I am there I am met by a wonderful site: an X-Wing sitting snugly in the dunes of the dull yellow sand. A familiar voice warms my ears and a smile tugs it's way across my face.

"Hey Buddy, grab that spanner, a bolts loose." Poe tells someone, I wasn't aware he was bringing someone else. I walk around the back of the craft, Poe looks up and smiles widely, making his way towards me, embracing me quickly and calling my back.

"Del, it's been a while." He smirks and I roll my eyes. Beeping sounds come from the side of the craft and a small droid emerges. I gasp, it's so cute, a white and orange BB unit, round and very intelligent. It raises its 'head' and looks me up and down, somehow droids have the ability to show emotion, I notice this as it looks at me curiously.

"I didn't know you had a BB!" I say and crouch down to the droids height.

"Del, this is BB-8, BB-8, this is Delorro." He says and BB-8 bleeps, he speaks the same language as many other droids, luckily, I can speak and understand droids.

"Good to meet you." He beeps and I smile.

"And you." I reply.

"So," Poe starts. "What have the First Order been cooking up lately?" He asks.

"Nothing much, just a few appearances now and then, otherwise, it's silent." I say and Poe' eyes light up, like he's just remembered something, he reaches his oil-greased hand into a pouch at his hip and produces a handful of black coloured berries, Tuyhues. I haven't seen these in years! He offers them to me and I gingerly take one. His dark eyes roll as I pop it into my mouth. It's delicious, so juicy and sweet.

"Take them all." He says and I take them all, putting them in my pouch.

"So, do you have any food?" He asks and I let myself scoff.

"What?" He asks and I stare at him incredulously. "I just asked if you have any food." He finishes, then I remember he hasn't been to Jakku before, he doesn't know what it's like here. I shake my head.

"Poe, it's not like that, every day, you have to find parts or useful things, sell them to the Supplier and you get however much food he thinks it is worth." I say it slowly and his eyebrows raise.

"So, let's go get some parts." He says and I nod.

"We just have to go back to my place." I say and Poe grabs his blaster and BB-8, then pulls out a disassembled speeder from the back of his X-Wing, quickly assembles it and hops on.

"Race you." He says and I grin, starting my speeder and speeding towards the town centre.


	2. Chapter 2 Portions

Hi guys sorry it took so long to update, just, I don't know, I kind of forgot, anyways, here u r

I finish hauling the parts that Poe and I collected onto Allae's desk, Allae is our outpost's Portioner, she's an old human, bald head and tattooed all over. She smiles slightly when she sees me.  
"Del," she says, then she looks at Poe and her eyebrows raise suggestively.  
"Who's this?" She says and I half-glare at her.  
"This is Poe." I say, I try to avoid telling her that he just came to the planet, then she would ask questions and I can't have anyone finding out that he is from the Resistance.  
"From?" She asks.  
"Niiamar Outpost." I lie quickly and she frowns.  
"Well dressed for Niiamar Outpost." She states and I hold in a frustrated sigh.  
"Not everyone there is poor." A terrible lie, but it gets the d woman off my back.  
"Anyways, I brought you a couple of parts today." I say and she sorts through the metal parts, clanking them loudly.  
"Hmm, half a portion each, and I'll give you two extra for your boyfriend." She says.  
"He's not my boyfriend!" I exclaim and she reaches over her desk to put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Relax, I'm kidding." She says, handing me the seven half portions and I start walking towards my speeder, BB-8 on my heels chirping excitedly. I hand Poe the portions so that my hands are free to pick up BB-8 and put him on the back of my speeder, a few non-humans run past Poe and one little girl snatches a half portion. Poe scoffs.  
"Give that back, I put a hand on his arm once a BB-8 is inside his little spot.  
"Leave her, she probably needs it more than us." I say and he frowns, but doesn't argue. He gets onto his speeder and we go back to my 'house.' 


End file.
